Runaway
by coyotegrrrl18
Summary: Post Rookie Blue - Gail Peck has had enough. It's time for a change.
1. Chapter 1

She knew when he found out that she stole his bike that he was going to kill her, but what was one more bad life choice on top of the shit show her life had become? He wasn't using it anyway. He wasn't even here. He had left before the crash an burn, just as things looked like they might be getting better in spite of it all, traveling three thousand miles across the continent to pursue the woman he had fallen for. Something he, nor anyone else had ever done for her. Everybody left her. When they were together, if anything, he had fled, running half way around the world, volunteering for two tours of duty in Afghanistan just to put enough distance between them, just to get as far away from her as possible. And now, with the woman she knew was the love of her life, it had happened again. Was she so toxic that all of the people she fell in love with not only had to leave her, but had to put thousands of miles between them? Maybe she was. Her family certainly thought she was. Traitor. That's what they called her. All of them except Steve. But then again he became a traitor too when he took a deal to become a witness for the prosecution rather than force her to lie for him.

Why was she here again?

The bike vibrated, solid and warm between her legs as the wind picked up again, sneaking icy fingers between her leather jacket and the back of his black leather jeans that she found in his saddlebags and had also stolen for this ride. She shifted nervously, and shuffled her feet as the Blue Water Bridge vibrated, and shook and swayed slightly, groaning beneath the weight of the line of semitrailers waiting to enter the U.S., and was battered by the cold late October wind coming off the lake. The warm glow of lights beckoned from Port Huron below, promising a quick stop for coffee and a break from the cold. With any luck, she would make it through Customs without being hassled, and be on her way before dawn. She knew she would have to succumb to exhaustion eventually, but that would be a long way off. The line of trucks crept incrementally forward. She sighed, suppressed a yawn, and followed.

She wasn't sure if her skin was turning a brilliant shade of crimson from the hot water beating mercilessly on her, or from the alcohol, as she took an other deep pull from the neck of the bottle of Jose she had picked up at Duty Free. Swallowing the harsh liquid she leaned her head wearily against the cool tile wall of the shower in this crummy, cheap hotel room just outside of Lincoln, Nebraska and let the steam and the spray engulf her. Maybe someday she would be warm again. She rolled over slightly and slid down the wall cradling her bottle to the gaping, empty hole in her chest. Landing to sit in a crumpled heap on the floor, she desperately tried to remember why she was in such a hurry to get to San Fransisco. Nobody was waiting to greet her there anyway. Seventeen hours of riding and her entire body was a frozen, throbbing ache. She drank again, twirling the bottle between her lithe fingers, remembering a different time, a different shower, when in spite of everything she had been cared for, safe. The water was beginning to get cold. Lurching forward she shut it off, wrapped herself in a towel and stumbled to the bed just as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the ugly strip mall across the street.

Was it really only yesterday she had been pulled into the Inspector's office and suspended indefinitely without pay, pending investigation into her being a dirty cop, aiding and abetting the dirty detectives of the Guns and Gangs unit? Her brother was in jail, Frankie Anderson had just been arrested for drug trafficking, racketeering, and embezzlement, along with Donovan Boyd and Jacob Blackstone. Of course she wasn't involved with any illegal activities! She hadn't even been aware of what was going on! But Donny was Steve's partner, and she had had sex with both Jacob and Frankie. Only she could have luck this bad, she thought as she put the tequila on the bedside table and turned out the light. Any way she looked at it, her career in law enforcement was over.

* * *

The sun was warmer today, shining brightly through the trees as she lounged on her bike in front of Dynamo Doughnut, coffee in one hand, maple bacon doughnut in the other. What was she still doing here? She didn't know. But today was going to be a good day. She had driven Nick's bike across half of North America as if demons were chasing her, leaving in the middle of the night without saying goodbye, only to end up here without a plan or even the courage to pick up the phone. That was almost two months ago, and now it was coming on Christmas.

San Francisco had been kind to her, kinder than Toronto ever was, even though she missed it. She was living in a tiny room, with a tiny balcony in the back of a rambling Victorian owned by a very wealthy, eccentric, elderly lesbian who seemed to know everybody in the city. She had landed a job as a courier through a retired police officer she met at her landlady's Halloween party, and spent her days driving through the streets of the city delivering everything from papers, to pastries, to blood and other medical supplies. It was delivering a package of tissue samples to the San Francisco Coroner's office that she first caught sight of her. She was coming out of the elevator, rush package in hand, when that voice rambling on about some kind of forensic bla bla bla stopped her cold.

Holly.

Her Holly.

No, not her Holly any more.

She had been frozen to the spot, forgotten package clutched in her hands, until the receptionist impatiently pried it from her fingers, breaking the spell. When she turned back to where Holly had been, she was gone.

Today was going to be a good day. She had a box of special, still warm, pastry in her saddle bag, a thermos full of coffee in the other, a plan in her head, and a smile on her lips. She had changed in the past year since she last saw Holly, thinner now than she had been since she was at the Academy, her hair died a dark brown, almost black, it had grown out into a wild mane that fell around her shoulders and tumbled down her back. The scars from the last year had changed her too, tougher, less fragile, and in some way more accessible, more confident, at least on the surface. She felt like maybe she had to lose everything before she could find who she truly was.

She could hear her heart beating loudly as she got off her bike, feel it knocking against her ribs, feel her blood coursing through her veins, the warmth of the thermos in one hand, the bite of the cardboard pastry box in the other. Her boots sounded too loud echoing off the hard surface of the elevator and the corridor, off set by the gentle creaking of her leather jeans and jingling of the belt of her open biker jacket as she walked.

Gail cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly as dry as a California summer.

"I have a special delivery here for Dr. Holly Stewart." She told the receptionist.

"Ok. You can leave that right here and I'll see that she gets it." The woman at the front desk said without once looking up from the novel she was reading.

"No." She insisted, "I said, I have a special delivery for Dr. Stewart."

The woman cursed under her breath in Spanish. "Look Sweetheart, Dr. Stewart is a very important, very busy person..."

"That's right!" Gail interrupted, leaning threateningly forward, giving the receptionist her best bad-cop, Gail Peck, glare, "She is a very important, very busy person! My instructions are to deliver this to her, personally. " Gail licked her lips and looked the woman up and down, "What did you say your name was, again?"

The receptionist looked bored, but picked up the phone and dialed. "Dr. Stewart, you have a package." Tapping her pen absently on the edge of her book as Holly replied, "No, the courier says she needs to deliver it to you personally."

A sad smile played briefly on Gail's lips.

"Ok then. You can find her in her office. Room 1035." The woman put down the phone and went back to her book.

The short walk down the hallway seemed to take hours, and no time at all. Suddenly her hand was on the door knob and her heart was in her throat. Holly was standing at the window, reading a report with her back to the door, just as Gail remembered her, in her old office, so long ago. As the rush of adrenaline hit her, she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart simply leapt from her chest, and she died right there.

"Thanks for bringing me whatever that is." Holly began, still eyeing her report, "you can just leave it on my desk."

Gail didn't move. She wasn't sure she could. It was like her feet were nailed to the thick Persian rug that sat before Holly's desk.

"I'm sorry? Did you need me to sign for..." Holly finally turned around. And then she saw Gail's eyes.

Gail watched in slow motion as the report slipped from Holly's hands, sending papers cascading across the floor, and her mouth became a silent O.

"Gail?" She finally whispered. And then in a slightly louder, somewhat trembling voice, "Gail, what are you doing here?"

"I... I, uh, thought you could use some coffee?" She raised the thermos she was clutching in her right hand, "you know... Maybe I shouldn't have come..." She set it and the box of pastries down on Holly's desk and began to back out the door.

Three strides was all it took for Holly to breach the gap and wrap Gail in her arms. "Don't you dare!" She whispered into Gail's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly felt like home. Gail's eyes shut reflexively as Holly's arms tightened around her. She knew now what it must feel like to be turned to stone, standing so still she had even stopped breathing, so still that time it's self had stopped.

On the night of the wedding she had been drinking. Drinking, not drunk. When the opportunity arose, she thought, "why not?" It's not like she still had a girlfriend. She laughed smugly to herself when Frankie seemed somewhat surprised that she had sidled up to her at the bar, at the end of the night, with raised eyebrows and a jerk of her head toward the door.

"So, are you coming, or what?" Gail demanded with a smirk, before swaggering from the hall.

It didn't take long for Frankie to catch up to her in the parking lot. Frankie did let out a minor yelp of surprise, but it didn't take long for her to respond when Gail slammed her aggressively up against Chris's truck and kissed her like the world was on fire. From there it was all lips and hands and hips, barely making it to the back seat of Frankie's car before Gail pinned her roughly, grateful for the cover of night, and made her beg, and gasp, and scream into her wadded up leather jacket, with the car door still half open and her pants pulled savagely down around her knees. It wasn't until they made it back to Gail's room that Gail allowed herself to be touched. And it had been electric.

Later there would be late nights in bars, picking up bi-curious girls at the Penny, stealing them away from their indignant male suitors without a second glance back; or going to gay bars, getting all dolled up in her tiniest little dress and tall slinky heels, allowing herself to be picked up by some big butch dyke, only to let them take her home where she would roll them and give them a night they would never forget. There were also sexy alterna-girls with their piercings and their tattoos; and one belly dancer hippie chick she met at Oliver and Celery's housewarming party who smelled seductively like sandalwood and cinnamon; and even one luxury filled weekend on a yacht with Baaran from Iran, who had the softest skin, and who's big brown eyes made her want to cry, and who told her that her name meant Rain. No matter how lovely, or sexy, or fun, none of these girls lasted more than a night or two, although she discovered that when she was with them, she could actually sleep. And then she couldn't. And then she would go home to her boys, and sit on the couch, and play video games, and drink enough alcohol to get her through the night. And every time the emptiness was worse than it had been before.

Disappearing was easier than she had ever imagined possible. Amazingly enough she had fallen silently, steadily off the grid, between the cracks with little to no real effort on her part. It made her wonder, how many people, how many missing persons, walked out of their lives one day and simply didn't care to be found. Ever since Steve went to jail, it's not like anyone cared enough to be looking for her anyway. Well, maybe Chris, but he had his own problems.

She ran across half a continent, across international boarders, and disappeared within a blink of an eye. She even kept her old identity, but ditched her old phone, and her credit cards without a second thought. That wasn't entirely true. She switched her old phone number to a crappy, base level, pre-paid burner phone to keep the number just in case, and bought herself a pre-paid burner smart phone with a California exchange so she could work. But really, what did it matter?

"Don't you dare!" Holly whispered desperately holding on. The movement of her lips brushing Gail's ear causing every hair on her body to stand at attention.

"I can't lose you again!" Gasped out again against her skin, made her inhale sharply, Holly smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, and slightly of some acrid chemical from the morgue that no amount of soap could remove. As she breathed Holly in, it filled her senses with the illusion of peace, of safety, with what she had been missing for so long. She knew it wasn't real, but something was attempting to persuade her to let go and believe.

They stayed that way, wrapped tightly in each other until the ringing of Holly's office phone returned them to the fact that they were standing in the middle of Holly's office. Holly's hand slid smoothly down her arm, grasping onto her wrist, bringing Gail in tow as she made her way to her desk.

"This is Dr. Stewart." Holly picked up the phone, turning her back to Gail while never letting go of her wrist.

"Thank you Chelsea, I did receive those tissue samples." Her shoulders sagged slightly, "No... No... I should be able to get you a full report by the end of the day on Monday."

Holly turned to face her, "Yes, Monday."

Holly rolled her eyes, tilted her head and smiled. Gail could feel herself melting. Why did Holly still have the ability to cut straight to her heart? She found herself unwittingly rolling her eyes and smiling back.

"I see." Holly pursed her lips and scowled, "I can have my assistant run the DNA and the tox-screen, but I still won't be able to check his results until Monday, at the earliest. "

She pulled the phone away from her ear and scowled at it before hanging up. "Rude!" She made a face at Gail.

Gail shifted, smirked, and rolled her eyes again, slipping back into their familiar camaraderie with unnerving ease.

Relaxing slightly, Holly reluctantly let go of Gail's wrist before she picking up her phone again.

"Hi Anna, I have an emergency situation that needs my full attention! Yes, that's right. Mmmmm... Uh huh... Yes! So, uh... please direct any new cases or questions to Dr. Stein until Monday." She blushed and smiled at Gail again, "Yes, thank you Anna, the courier is still here. Don't worry, I'll walk her out.. Thanks again Anna, uh huh... you too!"

"An emergency situation huh?" Gail's voice was hushed and rough, the air becoming viscous and charged between them, her heart threatening to once again burst from her chest.

"Uh huh..." Was all Holly could manage, as she peered at the beautiful, unlikely woman standing before her over the top of her glasses, and took a brave step closer.

Gail blushed, licked her lips and looked at the floor, steeling herself for whatever came next. It had been almost two years since they were dating or whatever. Two years since Gail had fallen so completely, so terrifyingly, in love for the first and only time in her life. But apparently Holly was only having fun.

Gail took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment. Still, they genuinely were friends. Close friends, best friends even, with a spark of physical attraction, even if Holly didn't love her in that way. Even if Holly felt about her the way she felt about Frankie. Even if her heart still yearned for what she was sure Holly couldn't give, she knew that Holly actually cared, cared enough to have invited her to move here with her, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Holly felt like home. That was why she was here, wasn't it?

Gentle fingers cupping her jaw, bringing with them thousands of volts of electricity that made her draw a sharp and ragged breath, the tears she refused to shed pushing demandingly at her eyelids. She could do this, right? They danced on a hair's breath across her skin, smoothing over her cheekbones, her eyebrows, her eyelids, and finally her lips as if Holly was tenderly, lovingly, trying to commit her face to memory. She fought frantically, hopelessly, to keep those pathetic feelings that she knew would only fuck up the best thing she had ever had at bay. Pain blossomed with every feather weight touch. She could do this. She opened her eyes.

Holly's eyes were huge, and soft, and wet. Tears ran silently down her face and her lips trembled. It was almost as if she was feeling it too. Her fingers continued their gentle exploration, finding their way into Gail's hair. Pulling her closer, until their foreheads practically collided.

"I missed you so..." Holly breathed into her lips, before closing the gap, capturing them with her own.

Gail felt her resolve crumble and shatter in pieces around them on the floor; soon she knew, to be followed by the pieces of her heart. Her hands instinctively finding Holly's hips, pulling them flush together, so close that she could feel the pounding of Holly's heart beat next to her own.

"I love you." She murmured as they pulled ever so slightly back, just enough to breathe again, "I just needed to tell you. Even if you don't, it's ok, I get it. And I didn't want to burden you with my feelings, and fuck up everything, but I can't not tell you..."

Holly's eyes were dark and solemn, and then her lips were on her again, different this time, ardent, insistent, incendiary.


	3. Chapter 3

Today began much like the day before, and the day before that. Routine, she reminded herself, that's what she needed. In spite of being well liked by her peers, she had never been particularly good at making friends, and this move had been no exception. Maybe she should get a dog, she mused as she made her way out of her building and onto the street for her morning run. Today was one of her days at the Coroner's office, as opposed to her teaching days, or her research days at the University, so that at least held the promise of possibly being more interesting. Stability, and the opportunity to run her own state of the art department, that's why she took this job and signed a five year contract, wasn't it? Ok, so practically doubling her salary from her old position as a Senior Forensic Pathologist with the city of Toronto didn't hurt either. Besides, after the catastrophic demise of her last relationship, as Rachel pointed out, she needed a fresh start somewhere that wasn't a constant reminder of the woman she had been so desperately in love with, the bitter blowup, the wreckage, and the nuclear winter that followed. She frowned as she tightened the laces of her trainers. She had to stop. Thinking about Gail still hurt, and she still wasn't speaking to Lisa.

 _Nope. Not going there again._

By the time she got into the elevator to return to her apartment she was feeling warm, and loose, and better than she had in a while. Her coffee maker had done its magic while she was out, and there was even some of the protein shake she made yesterday left in her refrigerator. She took her breakfast with her into her large, stand alone shower, and let the hot water rinse the last remaining tension from her body.

It was going to be a perfect Friday, not even the specter of the weekend looming before her could dampen her mood! If she played her cards right, she should have all of the tissue samples and blood work from Tuesday's double homicide completed by mid afternoon, and have the next two and a half days to work on the article she was writing on methods of calculating timelines based on fluid spatter patterns for use in crime scene reconstruction, for the American Journal of Forensic Pathology. The sun was shining as she made her way to her car enjoying the cool, clear weather. It always seemed almost silly to drive from University housing in Mission Bay to the Medical Examiner's office, but if she ended up working late, as often happened, she would want her car. If she were in Toronto, there would already be snow. It was the first week of December and all she had on was her turquoise quilted jacket. She had to stop herself from outright laughing at her neighbor on the elevator ride down to the street for grumbling about the cold.

As she made her way down the hall to her office, she could already hear Anna, the receptionist, gossiping loudly with Enrique, one of the clerks, about the hot new courier that started about two weeks ago. She smirked to herself as she picked up her mail.

"Hey Dr. Stewart!" Anna called to her, "Don't you think she's hot?"

"Who?" She answered, looking up from the notice about the department end of the year budgetary meeting next week.

"The new courier!" Anna's voice was impatient.

"I thought our courier was George." She replied.

"No!" Anna rolled her eyes, "You know! The new badass biker chick! The one who couldn't stop staring at you last week."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She shrugged, "and Anna, nobody has been staring at me. You have a vivid imagination!"

Anna was sweet, if not a little bit nosy and pushy about trying to get her to spice up her personal life. Granted her personal life consisted mostly of take out Thai, Grey's Anatomy, and working on her latest paper for publication. She had recently started a very casual friendship with Trish Andersen, one of the ADAs she worked with on a regular basis, after running into her at the local taco truck and ending up having lunch together. But she wasn't about to tell Anna that!

"You keep telling yourself that!" Anna called down the hall after her.

Her phone vibrated.

 **TA: Lunch at Cafe Roma?**

 _Speak of the devil..._

 **Holly: Maybe. Gotta finish going over the evidence report for the samples from the Sanders case. Call U later?**

 **TA: Sounds good.**

She sighed and placed her phone on her desk.

 _What was she doing?_

She heard that Trish had been asking questions about her, and she hoped things didn't get awkward. She liked Trish, but there was no spark, at least not on her end. Trish was certainly conventionally attractive. She was tall, and toned, with shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes. The problem was, she was just so nice, too nice, and more earnest than Holly was used to in a way that made Holly carefully watch her language, restraining her usual sarcasm and bite. Maybe it was a California thing. Anyway, she hoped Trish didn't expect more from her 'cause she could use a new friend.

The fax machine started printing just as she heard her computer chime with the DNA results from the tissue samples taken from under Maxine Sanders fingernails. She would have to call the detectives working the case to tell them to broaden their search, because so far there was no match from the suspects' samples she had been given. In the meanwhile, she would begin running it against the Interpol DNA database. Her phone rang just as she was reaching for the fiber analysis report.

"Dr. Stewart, you have a package." Anna sounded smug.

"Thanks Anna! I'll pick it up shortly." Holly replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, the courier says she needs to deliver it to you personally." She detected a not so subtile teasing tone in Anna's voice.

"Fine Anna!" She laughed, "You made your point."

"Ok then." Anna replied sounding even more smug.

"You can find her in her office. Room 1035." She could hear Anna telling someone as she hung up the phone shaking her head at the obvious set up.

Determined not to fall into Anna's little plan, Holly picked up her reports and walked over to the window. Maybe if she gave this courier the cold shoulder Anna would get the hint and stop trying to ambush her with attractive women, even though she would normally not be so rude to anyone. She heard the door open, and then silence.

"Thanks for bringing me whatever that is." She began, still eyeing her report.

Weirdly, the courier didn't reply.

"You can just leave it on my desk." She gestured impatiently behind her without looking up from her report or turning around.

Still silence. She sighed, and wondered what this person was playing at. She was going to kill Anna!

"I'm sorry? Did you need me to sign for..." Holly finally turned around.

And then she saw Gail's eyes. Until that very moment Holly had always scoffed at people who claimed their heart stopped at the sight of someone. Gail! The room swam. She felt her knees buckle and the report slip from her hands, sending papers cascading across the floor.

"Gail?" She finally whispered. And then in a slightly louder, somewhat trembling voice, "Gail, what are you doing here?"

"I... I, uh, thought you could use some coffee?" Gail raised the thermos she was clutching in her right hand, "you know... Maybe I shouldn't have come..." She set it and the box of pastries down on Holly's desk and began to back out the door.

 _Fuck! No, no, no, no, no... No!_

Three strides was all it took for Holly to breach the gap and wrap Gail in her arms. She could feel them both trembling.

"Don't you dare!" She finally managed to whisper into Gail's ear.

She stifled a sob as she pulled Gail in closer.

"I can't lose you again!" She gasped, desperate to keep Gail from running out of her door, and out of her life again.

Gail still wore Samsara. The scent she realized, she associated strictly with Gail, and was almost irrationally offended when she caught a whiff of it on other women. On Gail it went straight to her pelvis. And it still did.

Gail pulled away as her office phone began to ring. Damn it! She wasn't going to let her go! She grasped onto Gail's wrist, bringing her in tow as she made her way to the offending object. She couldn't look at Gail if she was going to pull herself together and answer it. Turning her back to Gail, she picked up the phone and hoped she sounded like her usual professional self.

"This is Dr. Stewart." She said firmly.

"Oh good! You're in!" Chelsea Timmons, the intern with the SFPD answered, "did you get the stuff from the Davis case that Detective Sykes had me send over?"

"Thank you Chelsea, I did receive those tissue samples." Her shoulders sagged slightly, Ray Davis had been a friend of the Police Commissioner and a fairly well known local celebrity. His death would normally have been an open and shut case of DUI, as he rolled his car on the way from his home to buy another bottle of scotch, but politics dictated every avenue of investigation be exhausted before closing his case.

"Great!" Chelsea chirped at her, "I'll tell Det. Sykes he can have them by the end of the day!"

While Holly took pride in being fast and efficient, the presumptuousness of this intern was galling to her.

"No... No... I should be able to get you a full report by the end of the day on Monday." She replied in measured tones, trying to keep her annoyance in check.

"But Det. Sykes wants them as soon as possible! Are you sure you can't do them today?" Chelsea practically whined.

"Yes, Monday." Holly rolled her eyes turning to Gail, and then tilted her head and smiled. She took a moment to study Gail more closely as Gail responded by rolling her eyes and smiling back. Why was she here? She had obviously taken some effort to change her appearance. Had she been undercover? Was she ok? But these questions would have to wait until they were somewhere they could talk.

"But this is important!" Chelsea did whine.

"I see." Holly pursed her lips and scowled, "I can have my assistant run the remaining DNA and the rest of the tox-screen, but I still won't be able to check his results until Monday, at the earliest."

"I can't believe how great everyone says you are when you're just as bad as the rest of them!" Chelsea huffed.

She pulled the phone away from her ear refusing to listen to the rant coming from the bratty intern and hung it up.

"Rude!" She made a face at Gail.

Gail shifted, smirked, and rolled her eyes again. She felt her heart race as a battalion of birds took flight in her stomach. Reluctantly letting go of Gail's wrist, she picked her phone again.

"Hi Anna, I have an emergency situation that needs my full attention!" She braced herself for the response.

"Oh really?!" She could hear the smirk in the receptionist's voice.

"Yes, that's right." She stated firmly.

"Something the courier brought you?" Anna teased.

"Mmmmm... Uh huh..." _God, Gail was so distracting._

"Dr. Stewart!"

 _She was never going to hear the end of this._

"Yes!" She replied probably more forcefully than necessary, "So, uh... please direct any new cases or questions to Dr. Stein until Monday." She blushed and smiled at Gail again.

"I haven't signed her out yet, so I assume she's still with you." Anna replied.

"Yes, thank you Anna, the courier is still here. Don't worry, I'll walk her out.." Holly could feel her blush deepening.

"I told you she was checking you out! Don't worry I'll take care of everything." Anna was sounding way too smug.

"Thanks again Anna!" She said as pleasantly as she could.

"Oh, and Dr. Stewart?" She could already tell she was going to be the main topic of gossip before the day was through, "Have fun this weekend!"

"Uh huh... you too!" She took a deep breath as she hung up the phone.

"An emergency situation huh?" Gail's voice was barely audible, husky and low. It sent shivers up her spine,

"Uh huh..." Her breath caught in her throat as she took a brave step closer.

It had been over a year since they spoke last. She called Gail on her twenty ninth birthday, using the excuse of wishing her well just to hear Gail's voice. She peered over her glasses at the most beautiful, infuriating, addictive woman before her, watching as Gail blushed, licked her lips and looked at the floor. It had been almost two years since they were friends or whatever. Two years since she had fallen so completely, so intensely, in love. Just over a year and a half ago when she discovered her feelings might be reciprocated, and the woman in her dreams might actually want her too! And then with just one careless word it had all imploded.

She knew something had to be terribly wrong for Gail to be here. She looked so fragile, Holly realized. As if drawn by a magnet, she reached out with gentile, trembling fingers to cup Gail's jaw, and bring her chin up. Gail closed her eyes and drew a sharp and ragged breath, tears leaking from beneath her eyelids. It broke Holly's heart. As if compelled to touch her, Holly smoothed her thumbs over Gail's cheekbones, wiping away her silent tears. The aching lump in her throat grew as she allowed her fingers to tenderly caress Gail's eyebrows, her eyelids, and finally her lips. Tears ran silently down her face as she watched Gail open her eyes. Pulling her closer, her fingers found there way into Gail's thick, mane of dark hair.

"I missed you so..." She breathed into Gail's lips, before closing the gap between them.

Her knees practically buckled as hands found her hips, pulling them flush together, so close that she could feel the pounding of Gail's heart beat next to her own. And then Gail slid her tongue into her mouth, obliterating any room for rational thought.

As they pulled ever so slightly back, just enough to breathe again, Gail took a deep breath. "I love you." The words hit her like ten thousand volts of electricity to her chest.

"I just needed to tell you." Gail continued, "Even if you don't, it's ok, I get it. And I didn't want to burden you with my feelings, and fuck up everything, but I can't not tell you..."

She launched herself at Gail's lips, not allowing her to finish. A little piece of her mind was surprised that she didn't simply burst into flames on the spot. They had to get out of there! She managed to regain a small bit of control as she pulled back to look at Gail.

"I'm sorry." She smirked, still holding on to Gail's face, "you just had to stop talking."

Gail broke into a genuine, shy smile. She replied, "I won't say another word."


	4. Chapter 4

**First let me thank all of you who are following this story! You continue to amaze me with your support!**

 **My apologies for the long wait between updates and for the short length of this chapter. For some reason it was quite difficult to write. I wanted to be sure I got it right. As always, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _"Be cool Holly, be cool!"_

Was the mantra she kept repeating out loud to herself as she tried to calm her breathing, and her heartbeat and her buzzing nerves. But Jesus! Gail could cause any sane person to drive off the road, riding that bike like that, and wearing those leather jeans the way she did! It was ridiculous! It was the middle of the day, and Holly felt like she was in an altered state, somewhere between totally wired and drunk, as she followed Gail across the city to the house where Gail lived. Should she really be driving? She wasn't sure, but she knew that she wouldn't turn down Gail's offer to come back to her place to talk over the coffee and pastries Gail had appeared in her office with, out of thin air. Not for the world. Of all the things Holly had thought she would be doing today, this certainly wasn't one of them! The initial shock of Gail's abrupt re-entry into her life was beginning to wear off, but her sudden unexpected presence had shaken Holly to the core. To be honest, she had never been ready for the cyclone effect Gail Peck always seemed to have on her world.

As they turned the corner to ascend another hill, Gail stopped suddenly in front of a rather large brick house that appeared to have been built before the turn of the last century. She fumbled briefly in the pocket of her jacket for a remote before holding it out at arms length and pressing a button. Large green weathered barn doors swung wide open. Gail disappeared inside, only to come walking out ushering her to park inside what seemed to once have been a carriage house, with a sweep of her hand, before shutting the doors behind them. As Holly clambered from her car, she found Gail standing there, waiting. Gail wore those fucking leather pants like she had once worn her uniform. Now that she had taken off her leather jacket, a tight, black t-shirt that not only showed off the new definition in her arms, but left little to the imagination completed her outfit. It made Holly swallow thickly, and stop, before Gail caught her staring.

"Hey." Gail greeted her softly.

"Hey." She nodded, replying as firmly as she could, hoping that her voice sounded somewhat normal.

Gail licked her lips, and took a tentative step forward

"Thanks for coming back here with me." Gail said with a shy smile.

"Anytime." Holly replied, and then mentally kicked herself for sounding as awkward as she felt.

"Ok, well, um" Gail licked her lips, "why don't we go upstairs." She continued, before turning on her heel and striding toward the back of the cavernous space.

All that Holly could do was follow on slightly shaky legs that she hoped would continue to support her. They climbed the wide stone steps up into a bright antique kitchen, where Gail stopped to get a couple of plates and cups, and then turned into a dark, steep back stairway leading to the upper floors of the house. After what seemed like an eternity, Gail opened a small wood door on the third floor. They crossed the dimly lit hall, and entered a clean, surprisingly bright garret with white walls, a double bed, a dresser, a small table, one chair and a door leading out to a small balcony. Holly took it in quickly, noting the sterility of it all. It made her wonder how long Gail had been in San Francisco. Only two small snapshot photos, haphazardly stuffed into the frame of the mirror over the dresser indicated that someone might live here. One was of Gail's brother Steve, and Traci, and Chris all mugging for the camera with a boy, who Holly assumed was Traci's son, at what looked like an arcade. The other, she realized with a sharp intake of breath accompanying the jolt of sudden pain in her chest, was her. She had been sitting up in her old bed, in her old townhouse, holding a cup of tea, wearing one of Gail's police academy t-shirts and a soft, loving smile. It had been taken on Gail's phone, during one of those lazy weekends, before they were dating, when Gail would spend the night and they would hang out all morning in Holly's bed watching cartoons, or the Discovery Channel, having a leisurely breakfast, and talking about nothing at all, and everything.

A soft tap on her shoulder made Holly jump, and turn to find Gail looking at her with a wide eyed but guarded expression.

"Hey." Gail said, motioning toward the table, "would you like to sit down? I'm sorry. I, um, only have one chair."

"Ok." Holly replied, perching cautiously on the edge and letting the hard wooden seat bite into the palms of her hands.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until Gail hopped up onto her bed, hooking the heels of her combat boots into the running board of the frame. The silence became thick, pregnant, heavy with all that had been left unspoken between them for too long. Holly watched her struggle against its weight, Gail's body rocking slightly under the magnitude of it all.

"Honey..." She hadn't meant to use that term of endearment, but it just slipped out. She knew she had no right, not anymore, as she watched it land with razor blade precision, and heard Gail gasp, "Can you tell me why you're here?" She needed know, even though the look on Gail's face as she asked nearly broke her heart more, if that was even possible.

"It's always only been you, Holly." Gail practically whispered, looking at the ground. "Now that I'm all alone, I can't fight it anymore. I need somebody." She sighed and looked up, "No. Not just somebody. You are the only one who has ever made me feel like simply being me might be enough."

"Gail," she replied, tilting her head as she felt her brow wrinkle with concern, "Even though sometimes they have a difficult time showing it, your friends, your brother, they care about you."

She felt her concern begin to spike as Gail flushed, closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I know that Traci..." She continued, only to be cut short by Gail's bitter laugh.

"Traci..." Gail practically spat, "Traci hates me most of all!"

Gail was grey faced and white lipped, suddenly standing rigidly before her, her hands curled into tight fists at her sides. Holly found herself on her feet well, moving forward, compelled by some greater force to console Gail.

"But Honey..." She reached out.

"No! Don't!" Gail's face contorted as she spun and turned away, ripping her arm from Holly's light touch.

Holly took a deep breath, trying to push down the pain and the panic that were threatening to take over, and impair her ability to function.

Shit. No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

First Gail had told her that she loved her, and brought her back here, and now she was pushing her away, again. This was not happening! She closed her eyes and took another deep, calming breath to steady herself. Now that Gail was here, she would be damned if she allowed her own stupid, stubborn, pride to get in the way and let Gail run away again! She would grow an entire forrest if that was what it was going to take to keep Gail in her tree this time!

"Gail..." She took a brave step closer, "Honey..." and another, "We tell each other things, remember?" She was standing a hair's breadth away from the woman that she loved with all of her heart. So close that she could feel Gail shaking. So close that it raised all of the hair on her body with the longing to be able to hold her.

"You really don't know, do you?" Gail reached back to take her hand.

"Tell me..." The words were whispered, like a prayer, into Gail's hair.

Gail turned in her arms with wild, searching, eyes. "It will take a while, there's a lot to tell."

"I have time." Holly responded, cupping Gail's cheek in her hand, and pulling her in closer.

"It got to be really ugly." Gail licked her lips, "and if you hate me, I..." Her voice cracked and faltered, "I don't know what I'll do."

"Gail..." Holly tilted her head, raised an eyebrow,and peered at Gail over the top of her glasses.

"Ok, ok..." Gail rolled her eyes, and wrapped herself more tightly around Holly.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Holly breathed into her lips, before giving in to the urge to kiss her.

"Mmmm." Gail responded, "I can do that." Before leaning back in to kiss Holly again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is what should have been pt2 of chapter 4. Pt3 is coming!**

* * *

Gail was pacing. Running her hands through her hair again and again, and rubbing her face, and wearing a groove in the smooth, wide pine floor boards of her room. She was keenly aware of Holly's eyes following her from the chair where she was sitting, and she knew she had to say something, but she was afraid if she opened her mouth that she might simply vomit.

 _Wouldn't that be perfect!_

"Gail... Honey..."

The soft words made her stop and turn. Holly was looking at her with the same concerned expression she had worn on the day of the Ford shootings. Looking at her the same way she had looked at her when she had cut off all her hair.

 _Great. Just fucking great. Why did she always have to be such a disaster?_

She closed her eyes, and swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. She heard the scraping of wood on wood and felt cool soft fingers incircle her wrist. Her stomach felt like it had been stomped on by an entire herd of elephants. Why did she think this would be a good idea? When she opened her eyes Holly standing right there in front of her.

"Tell me."

The gentle command made her sag, and sigh, and sit once more on the edge of her bed, fingers digging into the edge of the mattress as she clung on for dear life. She had done this for a reason, and now it was time to pay up. She had to trust someone. She swallowed thickly once more, licked her lips and looked up at Holly with luminous eyes.

"Steve is in jail." She began quietly, "and my parents..." She faltered, "My parents are under house arrest, pending the completion of the investigation, and most of the detectives that used to work for guns and gangs have been arrested too, and Deputy Chief Santana, he murdered a suspect in our interrogation room in an attempt to cover up their connections to organized crime, and course I couldn't adopt Sophie because a real family with two parents, and no ongoing investigation into whether or not they might be dirty, and who had never been abducted by a serial killer wanted her, and..." She choked and turned her face away, she could feel the darkness closing in, "and I know it was the best thing for her..."

"Wait. Wait!" Holly was shaking her head, "You, you were kidnapped by a serial killer? What?! When did that happen?" Holly was practically radiating concern as her brow furrowed and her huge eyes sought Gail's.

Gail closed her eyes. She knew she had started to cold sweat. She began to do her breathing exercises to calm the adrenaline rush and the pounding of her heart, when she felt the bed dip next to her and Holly's hand rest lightly on her thigh. It had been a while since she had had this kind of panic attack. She covered her face with her hands, wiping furiously at her traitorous tears. "And now I'm under investigation too, even though I had no idea..."

"Wait... What?!" Holly's voice was incredulous.

Suddenly Holly's arms were around her, pulling her in to a fierce hug. Holding her in a way that she could only remember Holly ever holding her. Hands were stroking her hair, making gentle circles on her back as she stared bleakly at the wall over Holly's shoulder, trying to gain control of herself, all the while feeling like her skin was too tight.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, extracting herself from Holly, getting up and putting on a smile that she knew didn't quite reach her eyes. "Here we are again with me just showing up out of the blue and being a giant fucking mess. Again."

"Gail." Her name was soft and full of unspoken compassion. Holly tilted her head and smiled sadly at her.

"No. No really." She laughed humorlessly, and licked her lips, "I'm a grown woman, and I act like all I care about is myself. I mean, I didn't even ask you how you are."

"Well, you did bring me coffee, and some of the best doughnuts in the city, if that box is any indication." Holly smiled and gestured toward the table.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Gail couldn't help but to smile back. "What was I thinking? Do you want some?" She picked up the thermos.

"Gail..." Holly's voice was gentle, "I want you to slow down and tell me everything. We tell each other things, or at least we used to."

"Ok." Gail deflated. "What do you want me to say?"

"You were kidnapped? They don't think... I mean... You're under investigation?! For what? You are the most honest, loyal, trustworthy person I think I've ever met!" Holly was back on her feet, her hands balling into tight fists at her sides.

"I was abducted before we met. It was only used as one of the reasons why I shouldn't be allowed to adopt Sophie." Gail closed her eyes, licked her dry lips, took a deep breath and went on, "My family. My Father, Steve, my Godfather, and possibly my Mother have been owned by the Irish mob for years, maybe generations. Most of the detectives in Guns and Gangs too." Gail felt so small as she said this, not sure if Holly would ever trust her again. "It all came out when Steve tried to frame Oliver."

"He did WHAT?!" Holly visibly rocked on her feet, and sat suddenly, holding her forehead like it hurt.

Gail felt the room shift and plummet into the Arctic waters of utter desolation. There was no going back now, even if she could break free from the glacier she knew she was freezing into.

"Yeah." She replied softly

When Holly didn't move, Gail knew it was over. She was going to drowned. She had tried to reach out, but in reality, she simply had too much baggage weighing her down. She was sure that Holly would do the sensible thing, sure that she would walk away and not look back. Heck, Holly hadn't contacted her even once since she had move here. Why did she think that this would be different?

Holly pursed her lips and looked up. Gail was still standing, frozen to the spot, determined not to break down before Holly left. She watched Holly get up. And then, suddenly, she was in her arms. Holly was pulling her in tighter as her arms came up reflexively to circle Holly's neck.

"I am so sorry Honey." Holly breathed out into her ear. "I wish I had known..."

"Why would you?" Gail asked bitterly, as she felt her armor engage. She pushed Holly away again and glared at her, "I mean, you had your fun. And then you left. No big deal, right?" She shrugged.

"That's not exactly fair Gail..." Holly began, sadly.

"What? Ok, so you came back for one last fling." Gail narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Cuz face it, I am that good..."

Holly was looking at her with the same bleak expression she had worn that night at The Penny when it had all gone to shit.

"I get it. It's fine." Gail shrugged and choked out a laugh.

"No Gail, it's not fine." Holly insisted, "it wasn't fine then, and it's not fine now."

"What, can't stand being the bad guy?" Gail sneered, "You're the one who told your practically family that this was just uncomplicated fun for you. And then you left, and you didn't look back."

"I asked you to come with me." Holly replied weakly.

"Yeah, only because you knew what the answer was going to be. Did you actually think there was any possibility of me moving out here then?" Gail tried to be cold, but couldn't keep the pain, and anger from her voice. "And just when did you decide to move out here anyway? Did you know about this the entire time we were together, or what?"

"I was love with you." Holly stated, unable to look at Gail.

"What?!" The entire universe came to a screeching halt, completely knocking the wind out of Gail.

"I said," Holly took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "I was, I am, so completely in love with you."

Gail knew her jaw was on the floor, but for the life of her she couldn't shut her mouth or say a word.

"In fact, " Holly continued, "I have never felt this way about anyone, ever. And that night," she took a step forward, her voice getting louder, "that night, I told Lisa that I was having fun, and nobody was going to get hurt because I knew I wanted to try to spend the rest of my life with you, but it was too soon, and I was going to tell you, but then you broke up with me. And l get job offers all the time, but I didn't even start considering them until the day after you walked out of that bar and shut me out! I would see you at crime scenes and you wouldn't even look at me. I started seeing someone else to try to forget about you. And, as you know, that worked well. And so took this job because it was killing me, it hurt too much to see you at work, to have you keep snubbing me, and then..."

Gail wasn't sure how it happened. She felt her body move, spring at Holly really, with such force it nearly knocked them both off their feet. It felt just like that first time in the interrogation viewing room. Only better. They didn't have far to go before Gail felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. And everything stopped.

"Oh my God!" Gail breathed out I a barely audible voice as they pulled slightly apart, her hands still gripping either side of Holly's face, and she as she gazed into Holly's wide, panicked eyes. "You, you were in love with me?" She whispered, slightly louder.

Holly's hands gripped her biceps harder. "Yes." Holly whispered back and tried to nod. Her eyes were dark and bottomless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gail felt like all of the shrapnel, all of the shards of relationships, of metal, of glass, that had empaled themselves in her heart over the years were trying to work their way out all at once.

"Would it have mattered?" Holly asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes." Gail whispered, "I trusted you. And I thought you were the one..."

"Oh Gail." Fell from Holly's mouth like a prayer.

Gail leaned in, softer this time, to sigh and melt into Holly's lips.

Holly's hands were sliding up her back underneath her shirt, pulling her closer. She opened her mouth to taste Holly, sliding the tip of her tongue into her mouth, testing, teasing. The sound that Holly made as their tongues caressed came from so deep inside, it made her gasp. Her heart was beating so fast as she sat back down on her bed, pulling Holly with her by the collar of her shirt. This was it. The moment of truth. She felt so naked, as if she had been stripped of everything, including her skin. Holly loved her. Holly had loved her then too. As she scooted back onto her bed, with Holly crawling on top of her, she knew the whole world had shifted and it would never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is part 3 as promised! It should probably be rated M for the huge amount of explicit smut. If you don't want to read about 2 women getting it on, stop reading now. You have been warned!**

 **Once again, I am so grateful to my faithful readers for continuing to read my stories! And I especially love hearing from you. Your reviews are what keep me writing! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

* * *

Golden, liquid, honey slanting rays of the late afternoon sun poured through her windows, caressing her back with its touch, illuminating her skin, and waking her from her dream. The ice was melting. The glacier she had become was shifting, cracking, splintering in its golden glow, or so it seemed. The dream was hazy now, and growing more distant, only the sweet taste of bourbon on demanding, intoxicating lips, and the cold rush of water from the shower, and a deep sense of peace remained. It must be later than she thought to have this Amber light filling her room. The sheets of her bed had worked their way down around her waist as she slept, and now, still feeling sleep's delicious heaviness weighing on her, she yawned and stretched, like a cat, closing her eyes once again against the brightness. Her stomach rumbled, making known it's complaint at having been neglected for most of the day. Soft lips pressed into her shoulder, echoing her dream, accompanied by a quite chuckle as she rolled onto her back.

"And some things never change." Gail could hear the smirk in Holly's voice as she nuzzled into Gail's neck, wrapping herself around Gail once more. "We should probably get up and feed you." She continued, only cuddling closer as Gail's arms came up, and reflexively pulled her in tighter.

"I guess." Gail murmured, making no attempt to move.

Her stomach squirked again, louder this time. Holly laughed and pushed away from her. She rolled out of bed to stand and stretch, muscles rippling and olive skin glowing as she ran her fingers through her unruly, long, dark hair in an attempt brush it back from her face. Gail pushed herself up into a sitting position against the headboard, allowing her eyes to run over Holly's body for the first time since they were reunited. She could feel the rush of want grow again as her gaze traveled down Holly's neck, to the swell of her breasts, noting the new new definition in her pecks, and arms, and abs, feeling a jolt of recognition at the hoop adorning Holly's navel piercing with the tiny silver scull bead she had attached there when they had first been dating, and finally coming to rest on the neatly trimmed, dark curls at the juncture of Holly's thighs. She swallowed, licked her dry lips, and looked quickly up to find Holly adjusting her glasses, and watching her with an unreadable half smile, and then abruptly turn away. When Holly turned back, her eyes had unclouded and her hands were holding the thermos and the pastry box.

"Push over, bed hog!" Holly complained jovially, as she slid back onto the bed, hip checking Gail and dropping the box of pastries into her lap with a smirk.

"Hey!" Gail glared back at her, but compliantly scooted over from the center to one side.

Holly set the thermos on the bedside table and reached for the box.

"What have we here?" She mused as she peered inside, then gently lifting a maple bacon doughnut from its depth. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows as she held it out, offering Gail the first bite.

"Oh really?" She smiled seductively back, leaning forward to grasp Holly's wrists and indulge her hunger.

The light fluffy pastry, crisp smokey bacon, dark caramel glaze, and rich maple cream filling made her close her eyes and moan appreciatively, causing Holly to snort and laugh.

"Just for that..." Gail threatened with her mouth still full, before she snatched it from Holly's hands and took another bite. She chewed defiantly, and swallowed with a toothy grin. A large gob of maple cream filling oozed down her chin, and landed with a cold plop in the center of her chest.

"Smooth Gail!", Holly laughed harder, "Real smooth!" She gasped, clutching her chest, tears of mirth leaking from her eyes.

"It's all your fault!" Gail pouted, putting down the doughnut, and hiding her eyes. "Stop! It's not fair!" She protested weakly, as she tried not to start laughing. Blushing, she slapped Holly lightly on the arm, which only made them both laugh harder. Gail couldn't remember the last time she felt this good, she realized as Holly looked at her, eyes twinkling wickedly.

"Here, let me help you with that." Holly said with a lopsided smirk.

Gail couldn't contain the sharp gasp as Holly leaned over to lick the filling from her chest, or the reaction of her body as it juddered and flushed at the touch of Holly's tongue on her skin.

"Mmmm... Delicious!" Holly's voice was deep, and rough, and hushed, her eyes dark and bottomless. She looked up at Gail while running her hands up and down Gail's sides and Gail reached for them, entwining their fingers together as she pulled Holly over to straddle her thigh.

"I think you missed some." She rasped, allowing Holly to push her back, pining her to the pillows.

"Is that so?" Holly breathlessly whispered with a cocky grin, peering at Gail over the top of her glasses.

"Uh huh..." She replied with a wry expression, as she flexed her thigh, shifted slightly, and felt Holly try not to squirm, and fail.

Holly let out a low, breathy chuckle in response as she leaned in to run the tip of her tongue up Gail's sternum her hips slightly rocking on Gail's leg in sync with its movements. Gail sucked in a sharp breath as simple licks became full, dirty open mouthed kisses that made their way across her shoulder and toward the juncture of her neck. He eyes closed of their own accord, her body arching into Holly's, as teeth and gentle suction were applied to the pulse point below her ear, hands gripping momentarily tighter, then letting go to tangle in her hair.

 _So this is happening... Again..._

And then their lips met, tongues testing, tasting, caressing, needing everything, and just this. Gail felt as if the world was on fire, and it didn't matter as long as Holly kept kissing her. Holly moaned into her mouth as her fingers dug into the firm flesh of Holly's ass, pulling her closer, rocking her hips down harder. Holly moaned again, sliding on hand down to cup Gail's left breast, palming it forcefully before rolling an already stiff nipple between her fingers. A shock of pure bliss blossomed in Gail's abdomen, fanning the flames, and the sweet ache growing in her center. Holly pulled back slightly, looking deep into Gail's eyes before descending to bring Gail's nipple to her lips without breaking eye contact. Gail struggled to keep her eyes open, as Holly kissed her reverently, watching her with such intensity it made her want to cry. Sliding Gail's nipple onto her tongue, Holly began to tease until Gail whimpered involuntarily. She smiled smugly, sucking gently at first, then harder. She received a gasp, and a muttered curse for her efforts, Gail's hips canting from the bed seeking more.

Gail could tell just how on edge Holly was becoming, as the evidence of her desire slid smoothly on Gail's thigh, grinding ever so slightly harder into Gail's leg with each thrust of her hips. As Gail arched her back, pushing her breast harder into Holly's mouth she used her new position to reach farther behind. As Holly rocked backwards, Gail brushed her fingers lightly over Holly's open, wet entrance, slipping two fingers inside, only to her first knuckle. Holly froze. Her hooded eyes flew open and Gail's nipple fell from her open, panting mouth. Gail leaned forward to kiss her soundly, letting her fingers slide from barely inside, to where the base of Holly's clit pressed into her leg, and back again. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, as if she had run for miles.

"I want to make love with you." She admitted hoarsely, feeling like she sounded somewhat cheesey, and way too sappy, and hoping Holly wouldn't laugh at her. She waited for what seemed like an eternity, gazing into Holly's eyes.

"You do?" Holly replied in a breathless whisper.

"Yeah." Gail breathed out, "I've never said this to anyone before, but it's not just sex with you. For me anyway. And if you can't, you know, I get it..." Her voice trailed off as she looked away.

"Gail", Holly's voice was barely audible, and then Holly's lips were on hers again, making her open her eyes and fall into Holly's gaze, "it has never just been sex for me. With you. Not ever."

"Oh." Gail whispered, wanting desperately to believe.

"I want you." Holly replied, backing into Gail's fingers with a sigh, and making room to slide her hand between them to cup Gail's sex gently. "Not just this..." She slid her fingers inside Gail's lips, gliding them across her clit and causing Gail to shake and moan, "but all of you."

"I want you too." Gail gripped the arm that supported Holly above her, flexed her thigh, and slid her fingers deeply into Holly's waiting core.

Holly cried out, her whole body shook, her hips rocking hard into Gail, as she kissed her hungrily and rubbed Gail's clit faster. It didn't take long before kissing became impossible for need of more air.

"Stay with me." Holly gasped, sliding her fingers inside Gail and hitting her clit with the heal of her hand each time their bodies rocked together.

"You've got me so close..." Gail admitted, curling two fingers into Holly's sweet spot, and probing deeply with a third.

"Fuck! Yes!" Holly cried out, and mimicked the action inside of Gail.

Gail could feel herself teetering on the edge, yearning for release, and terrified to let go. She was watching Holly intently, gauging her every move, every expression, every breath. Their eyes locked again as Gail pulled her hand out slowly, pressing hard on Holly's inner wall. Gail rubbed in tight teasing circles just inside Holly's entrance, and then slid one finger down to press briefly on Holly's sweet spot before teasing her again. As Holly ground down harder and faster against her needing more, and slowed her own hand inside Gail, Gail knew this would be it.

"Gail..." Holly panted.

Gail moved her fingers faster but no deeper, feeling Holly's walls begin to twitch. Holly started working Gail's clit with her thumb, leaving her fingers buried deep inside. It took all of Gail's will not to push into that hypnotic friction, and fall. Holly opened he legs wider still, straining vainly into Gail's fingers. Her eyes were darker than Gail had ever seen them, pupils stretched wide, bottomless, vulnerable, like a storm before it breaks.

"Gail..." Her name was whispered breathlessly, like a prayer.

"I love you." Gail whispered back, before thrusting her pelvis forward into Holly's hand, while slamming her fingers with all of her might into Holly.

Holly groaned, shaking and straining as Gail repeated the action, again, and again, and again, her eyes never leaving Holly's. Holly's hand inside of her was growing spastic, but it didn't matter. She could feel her own orgasm coiling its self tightly around the base of her spine, waiting impatiently for release. She had never seen Holly like this before. Holly was magnificent in her raw passion! Sweat ran in rivers down her body making it glisten, as her chest heaved, and tiny mewling grunts escaped from her lips with each frantic thrust. As much as Gail wanted to hang on for dear life, she released her grip on Holly's arm, watching Holly's eyes widen when she brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them deeply, before wedging her hand between them and reaching for Holly's clit. The animalistic sound Holly made as Gail squeezed her clit gently between two wet fingers sent Gail rocketing toward the edge. Holly sat bolt upright, impaling herself on Gail's hand, cumming hard around Gail's fingers as her whole body spasmed with pleasure, and Gail felt her own orgasm begin to unfurl. Holly's fingers plunged deep inside Gail of their own accord, releasing the tsunami of their passion that buried her alive. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they rolled back in her head, literally seeing stars as she felt Holly collapse on top of her. She could feel herself shaking and hear her own voice crying out as wave after wave of ecstasy destroyed her. She felt Holly shift to free her hands. All she could do was cling to Holly, or be swept out to sea.

Soft hands, and warm lips were caressing her face. Gail opened her eyes to find Holly's face mere inches from her own, her dark eyes huge, and wet.

"You're crying." Gail murmured, reaching up to wipe away Holly's tears.

"Embarrassing but true." Holly suppressed a sob with a laugh. She started to roll off of Gail, but Gail's arms held her fast. "I must be squishing you." She laughed again, and looked away.

"I kind of like it." Gail stroked the side of Holly's face before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

Holly sniffled, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Who knew I would be one of those stupid weepy post coital girls." She said with a self deprecating smirk.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The term of endearment slipped out before Gail could stop herself.

Holly propped herself up on her elbows, ran her thumbs over Gail's cheeks, took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "It's so stupid! I'm just completely overwhelmed."

"Why?" Gail asked, wrinkling her brow with concern.

Holly fidgeted with her hair, took a deep breath and answered, filling Gail with a rush of warmth and hope.

"I love you." She said simply.

A slow cocky grin spread across Gail's face as she looked at the beautiful love of her life.

"I know." She replied.


End file.
